gcserefandomcom-20200215-history
10.1 – Beliefs and Values
S Q16 b) Do you think all Christians should believe in the Trinity? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) I think all Christians should believe in the Trinity because it explains God’s purpose in our lives. During Jesus’ baptism the trinity was present, God appeared, the son was baptised and the Holy Spirit descended like a dove therefore it is important. The trinity is also important because the Catechism teaches that it is the basis of Christian faith. The creed also speaks of one God revealed in three persons and all Christians should believe the creed therefore they must belief the Trinity. God is very much here c) Explain why belief in God the Father is important. (8) Belief in God the Father is important as he is our creator. He created the world and everything in it. He created humans last and gave us purpose in our lives therefore we are special and important to God and so he acts like a Father. We say the ‘Our Father’ as we pray to God. Jesus taught the disciples to pray the ‘Our Father’. God listens, guides and forgives us for our sins therefore it is important to believe in God the Father as this is the role he plays in our lives. It explains God’s purpose in our lives. The catechism teaches that God cares for his children like a father. Belief in God the father is important because it is part of the Trinity and the creed states that the Trinity is the basis of Christian faith therefore believing in God the Father is important. The Apostles creed ‘I believe in one God, the Father Almighty’. Jesus also referred to God as his father. d) “It does not matter whether or not God created the universe.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Q17 b) Do you think Jesus is God incarnated? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) c) Explain why salvation is important for Christians. (8) d) “The Holy Spirit is active in the world today.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) As a Roman Catholic, I believe that the Holy Spirit is present in the world today because the Holy Spirit has helped us lead to a good life and fulfill our vocation. Also I believe that the Holy Spirit is present in the world today because we must have had God present to guide our Church and to pick leaders for example, the Pope. Therefore the Holy Spirit is present in the world today. ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Some people may disagree with me because bad things are happening in the world today such as war and crimes and if the Holy spirit was active then it would stop all of the hatred in the world and bring peace and create caring people who follow Jesus. Also, if the Holy spirit was active then everyone should be followers of God and Jesus because the Holy spirit would come down to them and open their eyes to God's love. Instead we have people who neglet God and do not follow him which shows that the Holy spirit is not active today. Q18 b) Do you think loving God is easy? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) c) Explain why the parable of the Good Samaritan is important for Christians. (8) d) “Living in a religious community is the best way to show your love for God.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Q19 b) Do you think we need salvation from sin? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) I believe that we do need salvation from sin because Jesus died and rose again to save us from sin and we show respect and love towards him by getting rid of our sins through reconcilliation and trying to live a Christian life, following God's rules. Also by having salvation from sin we can be confident that when we die we will go to heaven to be with God and Jesus. c) Choose one religious community and explain how the members of that community show love for others. (8) d) “The local church should do more to show love for others?” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3)